Recording materials utilizing the color reaction between an electron-donating color former (hereinafter referred to briefly as a color former) and an electron-accepting developer (hereinafter referred to briefly as a developer) are well known and particularly pressure-sensitive recording materials and thermo-sensitive recording materials are in broad use today.
Recently has increased a need for reading the image recorded on such a pressure-sensitive or thermo-sensitive recording materials with an optical character reader (hereinafter referred to as the OCR) utilizing a light-emitting diode, a semiconductor laser or the like as the light source. In order to read a recorded image with the OCR, it is essential that the image should have an absorption at the emission wavelength of the light source used. While the emission wavelength range of the OCR varies with different light sources used, light sources with emission wavelengths in the range of 650-750 nm are in the focus of current interest and, therefore, the recorded image preferably absorbs this particular wavelength range.
As for color formers providing recorded images absorbing the near infrared region of the spectrum, a number of compounds are already known. For example, as phthalide compounds capable of providing recorded images absorbing the wavelength range of about 650-750 nm, compounds (Compound A, B, C and D) of the following formulas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,776 at col. 21, lines 36-68 of the specification. ##STR3##
Recording materials utilizing these known phthalide compounds provide recorded images that absorb the visible region as well and are, therefore, blue-bluish green-green in color, thus insuring the advantage that the recorded images are visible to the eye. However, these materials are not satisfactory in applications where visible color development is undesirable. Thus, there are cases in which the recorded image is preferably invisible as it is true with bank customer secret codes or in which the print is preferably inconspicuous for aesthetic reasons as it is true with bar codes. Moreover, when a fluorane compound not absorbing the near infrared region and providing for a black image is used in an OCR-compatible black recording material, the use thereof in combination with any known phthalide compound tends to result in the change of color.